Stunts
Overview Stunts change how skills work for your character. They can By default, all characters have one Elemental Stunt, one Elemental Weakness, and two Non-Elemental Stunts. At the cost of 1 Refresh point, a character can add an additional stunt (No character can have a refresh below 1). At the cost of an additional Elemental Weakness, characters can add an additional Elemental Stunt (Requirements below Stunt Flavors The following are common options that Stunts can provide to enhance your character. Adding a New Action to a Skill [Action] The most basic option for a stunt is to allow a skill to do something that it normally can’t do. It adds a new action onto the base skill in certain situations, for those with this stunt. This skill can be one available to another skill or one completely original. Adding a Bonus to an Action [Bonus] A stunt can give a skill an automatic bonus under a narrow circumstance, more narrow than what the normal action allows, and can only apply to a particular action Creating a Rules Exception [Exception] A stunt can allow a skill to make a single exception to a game rule, during a narrow circumstance. Elemental Ability All creatures of Owel (With some excptions) naturally have an Elemental Affinity. This manifests in a number of ways, but May species have the ability to adapt their affinity to If there's been a change of setting, or in between Scenarios, you can request that one of your Elements be changed. Discuss with the GM why your character has adapted Elemental Weakness Elemental abilities are. For every weakness to a Primary Element, your character has access to an Players attempting to use their Elemental ability against an obstacle, character, or target of an element the player is weak to experiences a -2 shift against that test. For example, if a Player has a weakness to Water, trying to invoke a Fire Breath Elemental Stunt against a Water element target will recieve a -2 shift. Further, if a Water based attack is made against said player, they would recieve a -2 shift to defend. As secondary elements are more rare than primary, weaknesses to secondary elements are not as advantageous, and do not provide the same benefit. Players wanting to include Tertiary elements should discuss with the GM how Sample Stunts Here are some sample non-elemental stunts Additional stunts can be found on the Playable Species page. The Fate-SRD also provides a number of Stunts on the various Skill pages. If you are looking Supernatural Artistry [Action] Through application of your talents, you have honed the ability to use your artistic skill to the point that you can Attack with Mental Stress, or defend against Mental Attacks Perilous Spellcraft [Action] Your talent with the arcane has lead to a violent path, and you now have the knowledge to use your magical talents as a Fight Attack. Magical Bulwark [Action] You've strengthened your concentration to a point you rarely lose focus, even in the midst of combat. Your Magic Skill allow you to Defend against Attacks in combat Bedside Manner [Action] Your presence is soft and soothing, and speeds the recovery of physical injuries. You can use your Rapport skill to heal physical consequences of others- but not yourself Overdrive [Misc] You can force more power out of a mechanical device you are working with (including yourself). When in a contest using your Mechanics skill, you succeed on a Tie, but the GM places a negative Situation Aspect on you for the rest of the contest. Aesthetic Value [Misc] Whenever you succeed with style on an overcome action with Artistry, you can immediately give it a new Situation Aspect reflecting the beauty and craftsmanship you put in, instead of a normal boost. Affinity Sensitivity You've always had a deeper understanding of how Elemental forces flow through others. When using Empathy to Create an Advantage and read a character's aspect, you are aware of that character's Elemental Affinity and Weakness. Rapid Adaptation [Misc] Your affinity is more malleable than most. You have the ability to change the base Element of your Elemental Stunt once per Session. Any change must be within context and is subject to GM approval. This change can be made at the start of the session, or due to an element in play in the current scene. Sharp Tongue [Exception] =